


The Story of Bernard and Rose.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A story from Roses past , points John in the right direction.





	The Story of Bernard and Rose.

“ All right Nana let's go “  
Rose had her coat on ready to go when John got back to his house. The wise old octogenarian knew by simply looking at John that he was upset, he had trouble or had caused it .  
“ What's up our John,?” Rose asked .  
“ Nowt, I'm fine “  
“ Do ah look senile ?”  
“ Eh ?”  
“ Do ah look bloody senile to you John?”  
“ No Nana”  
“ Well don't treat me like I am then “  
“ Sorry Nana “  
“ Get in’t car John “  
They drove in silence, Rose didn't like silence, not between her and John, they were never silent , they always found time to Mickey take.  
“ Cat got your tongue John ?“  
“ That's nice Nana”  
“ He's not listening “ Nana thought,” oh dear “  
“ How's work John ?”  
“ Are you? Nana that's good “  
Nana Rose smiled to herself, “I've work to do “ she thought .  
“ Me and Ethel are thinking of doing a sponsored naked knitting competition on the Number 6 bus in the spring, Paul Hollywood said he'd help if he can keep his socks on, we'd soon cure his soggy bottom, me and Ethel, wouldn't we John?”  
“ Aye Nana that's great “  
Rose was a little concerned, usually a random statement like that would have John jokingly ask her if she'd lost her marbles, something was worryingly wrong.  
Rose was fiercely independent and didn't need or want help in or out of her house, her grandsons respected this.  
“ Here we are Nana ,I'll see ya on Sunday” John said as he pulled up  
“ Come in John “  
“ No you're alright Nana, I have to get off “  
John looked at his Nana, her steely grey eyes weren't smiling, they looked threatening.  
“ John love, that weren't a suggestion I said come in “  
Rose got out the car and went into her house, stood at the door and looked pointedly at John, she turned and went in ,leaving the door ajar , John knew better than to ignore this obvious sign. He switched off the car and entered the lions den.  
Rose was filling the kettle when John entered the kitchen. There were two Roses, smiling happy go lucky game for a laugh Rose Redmond , and no nonsense call a spade an effing shovel , Rose the matriarch. The matriarch was standing in front of John now.  
“ Park your arse “ she said nodding towards the chair nearest John.  
John did as he was bid.  
“ What have you done ?”  
“ I've made a serious mistake Nana “  
Rose was standing arms crossed staring at John.  
“ Well ?”  
John looked at her and it took him back 30 years, Rose would often collect him and Paul from school, he remembered the same stance her standing there in her nurses uniform, him sitting in the chair ashamed to admit he'd done something stupid, but here and now, he was ashamed of how he had treated Kayleigh and he had done something really really stupid.  
He related the whole story of what happened in the car to Rose, and then broke down in tears, deep sobbing, from the heart tears, when he eventually pulled himself together, he found himself with his head on Roses chest, her sitting beside him, stroking his back, like she had done as long as her and John could remember, kissing his head, telling him “it'll be alright love, honest it will, we'll fix it you and me, we'll fix it “  
“ Sorry Rose I….”  
“ Wrong person “ Rose said cutting John off.” It's not me who needs to hear sorry our John ,is it ?”  
“ So you think I have made a bit of a mistake then ?” John asked sniffing.  
“ No “  
“ No ? Nana “  
“ No you've fucked up big time John, big time , a bit of a mistake is two sugar instead of three, what you did was major league “  
“ Oh”  
“ But as your grandad used to say, the important thing about getting it wrong is how you make it right, so how you going to make it right ?”  
“ I can't she doesn't want to know”  
A sudden clip round the ear caught John unawares.  
“ Ow,”  
“ If you sound like you're giving up again, you'll get this again” Rose said raising her hand.  
“ I don't even know if I should try”  
“ I've a little story for you John, listen and listen good okay ?”  
“ Okay Rose”  
“ I mean it John love, no one has heard it and I mean no one so I want you to listen and pay heed. It's a secret I've kept for a long time”  
“ Sounds ominous, but I'm all ears nana”  
“ A long time ago, oh about seventy year ago, there was a girl a pretty little thing ,blonde, grey eyes, thin, great dancer, let's call her ,I dunno, Scarlett Rose “  
John smiled, he knew his Nana was reminiscing.  
“ Scarlett Rose met a young man at the dancing ,his name was Bernard, Scarlett Rose and Bernard fell in love, they held hands and kissed and told each other things that they told no one else, they didn't have sex or owt, cause I wasn't that type of girl, people didn't then. Scarlett Rose was from an Irish Catholic family, Bernard wasn't Catholic, he was protestant, so Scarlett's family wanted Scarlett to have nothing to do with him, but Scarlett loved him anyway. Bernard and Scarlett arranged that they would run away together, so late one night Bernard arrived at Scarlett's with his case, people had less then , you could get all you owned in a case then. He whispered her name and then knocked on Scarlett's window, Scarlett and Bernard were going out the gate when they bumped into Scarlett's big brother Roy “  
“ Uncle Roy, from Barnsley?” John asked quietly.  
“ Yes “ Rose smiled .  
“ He was a gentle man “ John smiled fondly.” a big gentle giant “ ,  
“ Roy grabbed Scarlett's case, and asked what they thought they were doing ?, Bernard told Roy that he loved Scarlett very much and that they wanted to be together, and this was the only way to do it, the only way to get on with their lives. Roy smiled at Bernard and held Scarlett's case out to her, but still held it , “ Tell him you love him as much as he loves you our Scarlett”. I remember Bernards smile as he looked at me, but I couldn't say it.“ Tell me how much you love him then Scarlett, and I'll turn me back and say I didn't see nowt , you can be together”. I still couldn't do it,.Bernard had lost his smile by then, I loved Bernard but somehow I couldn't tell him I did.  
I turned and went back into the house, Bernard and Roy spoke for a while, but I never saw him again. Eventually I married a wonderful man in your grandad Tommy, but I never ever forgot the true love that I let slip away, even now I wonder is he alive, did he find love, did he, could he ever forgive me for not saying “ I love you “ when it mattered ?, when he needed to hear it most. Please don't be like Scarlett John, don't be like me, seventy years down the line still feeling guilty for not showing how you feel. Tell her , tell your Kayleigh, it's not fair if you don't, she has to hear those words love, honest she does “  
“ That's quite a story Scarlett Rose” John said blowing his nose.  
“ Don't get me wrong John, I loved your grandad with all my heart, but I still remember Bernard with a funny fuzzy feeling”  
“ I know that feeling “ John said wistfully.  
“ Well get your finger out and do something positive then “  
“ What if she won't…….?.”  
The clip stung John's ear .  
“ John love, grow a pair, what if she won't, what if she doesn't what if, what if?, unless you make the leap of faith necessary you won't ever know what if will you ?”.  
“ No nana “  
“ So ?”  
“ So I'm going to tell her, how I feel right now “ John took out his phone.  
“ No John not that way “  
“ Eh ?”  
“ If you're going to tell someone you love them, do it face to face, look in her eyes, let her see you mean every word you say, bare your soul ,you can't do that on a bleedin phone”  
“You're right nana “  
“ That surprise you does it ?” Rose chuckled.  
“ Not one bit”  
John got up from the table hugged Rose and walked with her to her front door, Rose waited at the door as John walked to his car.  
“Bye nana “  
“ John, it might not be easy, but neither is letting her go, remember that “  
“ Will do Nana, ta ra “

John drove to Mandy,s house as quickly as possible. He got there ready to confront Steve , Mandy , the whole world if needs be, but there was no bike and no Citroen to be seen. He drove past and parked well away from the drive, he took his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up, there was no peep hole in Mandy's door, only opaque glass, he hoped no jacket, bare arms , and no tell tale red car outside would be enough for her to open the door.  
He rang the bell, then stood on the step, she couldn't see him from her window there, he rang again and the hall light went on, once more and he heard the door open.  
“ Yes” she said opening it. Her face dropped when she saw him.  
Before she could slam it in his face he stepped inside.  
“ Get out John, get out now “ she shouted.  
He stepped forward and held her head delicately in his hands.  
“ Okay, I'll go but not until I've told you I love you “  
“ You had your chance ,go “  
“ Kayleigh look at me”, he forced her head up, firmly but gently, he saw tears of hurt in her eyes.  
“ I love you, I have for a while, but I didn't think you would love someone like me, when you said you did, I lost my mind with joy, I couldn't string a sentence together to save my life, I'm truly sorry, but I love you with all my heart , and I want you to know that, you need to know that darling, I truly love you “  
“ The door John “  
“ Eh ?”  
“ Shut the door, John, come in and have a cuppa, we need to talk don't you think ?.She took his hand and with a smile led him into the kitchen.  
They sat in Mandy,s kitchen holding hands over the table, looking into each others eyes smiling.  
“ Are you sure you love me? .” she asked squeezing his hand.  
“ What type of question is that ?,of course I love you”  
“ Where did you go after I got out the car ?”  
“ I took nana home “  
“ And ?”  
“ She got me to admit what I'd done, kicked my arse and told me to get round here and fix it”  
“ I can't wait to meet your Nana, and thank her, she's a clever woman your nana ” she kissed John's hands and smiled.  
“ Seriously? “  
“ Yes of course, I can't wait to meet her “  
“ Want to go now?”  
“ Are you serious John?”  
“ Well a girlfriend needs to meet the family don't she ? and Rose is the best to meet first”  
“ I'd love to”  
“ Meet nana ?”  
“ And be your girlfriend “ she smiled coyly.  
“ Right, I'll phone and say we're coming over, she'll be chuffed to bits to meet you “  
John got his phone out and told Rose that him and Kayleigh were coming over.  
As Rose finished John's call she looked at her table and smiled, she had already laid it out for three people, cups plates and side plates, there was quiche in the oven and the best China cups were out. She chuckled to herself,  
“ Don't get to this age without knowing people “ she thought. She sat down to wait, and started looking for a nice hat for the grooms grandmother to wear, well it was only a matter of time, before she'd need one wasn't it ?.


End file.
